clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary * Gems are the premium in-game currency used to advance players' villages. When players first download the game they begin with 500 Gems (250 of which you are forced to use during the tutorial, and another 8 if you rush the buildings and troops when prompted). Additional Gems can be earned in-game by completing Achievements or clearing Obstacles, or purchased with real money. Gems can be used in several ways: **There are several items, such as the Pirate Flag, the Mighty Statue and Builder's Huts, that can only be purchased with a substantial amount of Gems. **Gems also can be used to buy other Resources such as Gold, Elixir or Dark Elixir in varying amounts. **They can be used to speed up or instantly finish the training queues in both Barracks, both Spell Factories and Workshops. **Gems can be used to request for Clan Castle troops before the cooldown to do so expires. They can also be used to perform "Quick Donations", which donates troops to others without needing to train them. **Gems can also be used to instantly complete the construction or upgrade of Buildings, or upgrades in the Laboratory or that of Heroes. **Players can also speed up the production of resource collectors such as Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors and Dark Elixir Drills for a period of time using Gems. **Heroes can be recovered or their healing rate can be increased by gems. **Gems can be used to purchase Shields of different durations or a 2-hour Village Guard, which will protect your base from attacks. **Gems can be used to purchase Magic Items from the Trader. **In the Builder Base, Gems can be used to instantly obtain the next set of win bonuses. They can also be used to activate the Clock Tower early. **Gems can also be used to change the player's name after he/she has used the free name change. **Gems can be used to purchase additional slots for War Bases in the Village Edit Mode. *Additional information on Gems can be found on the Resources page. Purchasing Gems Pileofgemsus.jpeg Bagofgemsus.jpeg Sackofgemsus.jpeg Boxofgemsus.jpeg Chestofgemsus.jpeg Gems are available to purchase in the Treasure menu of the Shop. For more information on prices in multiple currencies, please visit In-App Purchases. Earning Gems *Gems can be earned in the game by completing Achievements. When you complete challenges in the Achievements menu, for example, 'clear 50 obstacles', players are rewarded with Gems. When players gain 3200 trophies, they will be awarded 2000 Gems (3715 if you count all the Gems awarded by trophies). This is the most amount of gems players can earn from achievements, use them wisely. *Another way to earn Gems is to clear obstacles, which are a never-ending (although slow) source of Gems. Obstacles will give Experience and can also give up to 6 Gems whenever they are cleared, although sometimes they may not give any gems at all. There is also a special obstacle known as a Gem Box, which always yields 25 gems when cleared, but they are much rarer than normal obstacles. *Players can also earn gems by completing certain events. For example, 'Win 10 multiplayer battle using 10 wizards'. This kind of event might give you instant gems and XP. The highest gem ever earned from a event is 250 and the highest XP is 600 points. *A further (although limited availability) way to earn Gems is to be one in the Top 20 players of the Top 3 Clans. At the end of each two-week period, the Top 3 Clans earn 50,000 Gems for 1st, 30,000 Gems for 2nd and 15,000 Gems for 3rd; these totals are divided equally amongst the Top 20 players of the respective Clans. *Gems can be mined in the Gem Mine, which is in the Builder Base, though the process is slow. *Players can win Gems directly from Clan Games, if their clan has unlocked the relevant reward tiers. *Any Magic Items won through Clan Games or other means can be sold for Gems. *The August 2019 Season Challenges awarded gems ranging from 5-20, up to a total of 250. Trivia *Clash of Clans is free to play, but contains a premium currency (in this case Gems) available for purchase that gives players in-game advantages. These type of games are called 'Freemium' games. *As players buy larger amounts of Gems, the cost per Gem decreases. *Many (if not most) high-level players buy large quantities of Gems (these players are often called "Gemmers"); Jorge Yao, who was one of the top players in the world, has stated in interviews that he had spent over $2,500 buying Gems. *It takes much more gems to heal a hero or to request Clan Castle troops than to finish upgrades or troop training: for example, it takes 7 gems to finish an upgrade or troop training with 20 minutes remaining, but it takes 42 gems to request Clan Castle troops again immediately after requesting and 23 gems to heal a hero with 20 minutes remaining. *Between November 24, 2014 and December 8, 2014, iOS users were able to purchase a pack of (RED) gems for $4.99 to contribute to AIDS research. When they did they received a red shield on their Town Hall. Category:Resources Category:Gems Category:Gameplay